Christmassy Feelings
by Kris Wright
Summary: It's Christmastime in Star's Hollow! What's going to happen at The Star's Hollow Annual Christmas Gettogether? I'm sorry about the late chapter, my phone line busted the day after Christmas! !FINISHED!
1. What! It's Christmas Already?

A/N: Here is a little Christmas Gilmore Girls story I thought of! If I can't finish it in one chapter, I will carry it on to tomorrow! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Ok Rory, take note of this," Lorelai said as she paced their messy living room floor.  
  
Rory nodded as she got out her notepad out of her backpack. Her head followed Lorelai's moving body as she told instructions for The Star's Hollow Annual Christmas Get-together she was hosting (without her knowing).  
  
"Mom," Rory said interrupting Lorelai's rambling of what she was planning to do. "You're only doing this to get back at Taylor for doing this, huh?"  
  
She nodded. "You bet your tiny self I am!"  
  
"Alright, Mom, while you keep on rambling, I'm going to go get coffee from Luke."  
  
"Oh honey, don't worry, I'll go with you; we'll get coffee together, he can help think of a plan to embarrass Taylor really badly!"  
  
Rory nodded. "Ok mom, whatever you say."  
  
They grabbed their coats and walked, but decided to drive to Luke's.  
  
.......  
  
Luke was cleaning the counter when he heard loud, funny outbursts by the familiar voice of Lorelai. He looked up and set up to mugs of coffee at their usual table.  
  
"Lukey! Just the coffee supplier I wanted to see!" Lorelai yelled as she and Rory walked over to their table.  
  
"Lorelai, I don't want to give you a lecture today."  
  
She gasped. "Luke give no lecture?! What is this world coming to?!" she said as she looked around.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Lorelai, it's the day before Christmas Eve, I just want to get everything ready and hope that no one will talk about what Jess is forcing me to do."  
  
"Jess is going to FORCE you to do something?"  
  
"H-he just decided he was going to do it."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "That's what I thought. Don't you ever talk to that boy?"  
  
"If I did, he wouldn't be here, or he wouldn't be as happy as he is."  
  
"You mean not with Rory?" Lorelai asked hopefully.  
  
"Mom," Rory moaned, tired of hearing that.  
  
"No, I meant he'd barely have time to be with Rory."  
  
"And I thought you were my friend," Lorelai said sitting down.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and took their order. When he left, they continued discussing who Lorelai's co-host would be since Rory was made to spend her Winter Break in Hartford making plans for the school with Paris.  
  
He came back to their tables with vegetables on the side of their dishes.  
  
"Luuuke!!" Lorelai whined which automatically explained that vegetables were not allowed near their unhealthy pieces of food. That's when Rory got her idea.  
  
"I got it!" Rory said loudly trying to stop Luke and Lorelai's bickering over the "orange and green stuff" as Lorelai called it.  
  
They both looked at her.  
  
"Got what, honey?" Lorelai asked to see if Rory was ok.  
  
"Um, first of all, I'll try the vegetables, Luke, and second of all," Rory saying fast as seeing Lorelai's face, "Luke should be the co-host."  
  
"What?!" they both said. "No!"  
  
"Oh come on! It'll be fun! You two could.get back at Taylor!" when she said that, they both stopped arguing.  
  
Lorelai and Luke both looked at each other, after a few moments of silence, Luke said, reluctantly, "Ok."  
  
They both smiled and ate the vegetables. He smiled slightly at them and then walked over to Kirk who had just walked in and sat down at the counter waiting for his daily peanut butter and jelly.  
  
.......  
  
"Jess!!!" Luke yelled when he came into their apartment.  
  
"Hmm," Jess answered from his room.  
  
Luke walked over and stared at Jess who was looking at a magazine.  
  
"What the hell is set up down there?"  
  
"Just, a little Christmas touch," he said shrugging.  
  
"A little?! It looks like you conspired with Patty and Babbette! I know you've never been into Christmas, what's the occasion?"  
  
"Uh, you know, you need the place to have a.Christmas feeling."  
  
"Jess, you don't want me to make small talk."  
  
Jess sighed. "Fine, Rory and I wanted to see if you and Lorelai could get caught under the mistletoe."  
  
"Jess! That doesn't need to happen, Lorelai and I are just friends, nothing could ever happen!"  
  
"Why? Because you don't want it to happen?"  
  
Luke stared at Jess.  
  
"Or are you just too scared," Jess said.  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared, it's just never gonna happen! So just drop it!"  
  
Jess shrugged. "Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Luke looked at Jess, who had gone back to his magazine, then left.  
  
.......  
  
"Merry Christmas!!!" Rory yelled jumping on Lorelai's bed.  
  
"Rory, what time is it, honey?" Lorelai asked groggily rolling over.  
  
"Oh, it's eight."  
  
"In the morning?!"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Honey, sleep!"  
  
"Mom, presents!"  
  
"Honey, no presents."  
  
"Mommy, yes presents."  
  
"Rory, I didn't GET you presents."  
  
"Mom, I know you did because there's many objects with pretty paper under the tree."  
  
"Rory, sweetie, I did not buy you anything for Christmas, I'm sorry, I just didn't have enough money, I had to save it for the Inn when there was a leak! Baby I'm sorry, you'll have gifts for you birthday, but no presents to get on the day of the savior's birth, sorry babe."  
  
"Then how come there's a truck load worth of presents downstairs?"  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory, then reluctantly got out of bed and practically crawled downstairs.  
  
While Lorelai was drinking coffee and watching Rory unwrap her many presents, Lorelai noticed that Rory was talking to her with a box in her hand.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Here, you got a gift."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "From good old Santa Clause, right?"  
  
Rory looked at the nametag. "I don't know, it just has your name on it."  
  
Lorelai nodded, then reached for the gift. When she opened the box and took out the piece of cotton, she smirked when she saw what was in the box.  
  
"Ror, I'll.be right.back." She got up with the gift in hand, grabbed her coat, and was outside. Rory shrugged and started to clean up the mess.  
  
  
  
A/N: Here is my little Christmas story, the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to continue and finish it tomorrow. Please REVIEW and don't for get to have a Merry Christmas! Au revior for now! 


	2. Merry Christmas!

A/N: Here is the second chapter! Sorry I didn't put it up the other day, the Internet wasn't working. Well, hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Lucas Danes, you have a lot of 'splainin to do!" Lorelai said as she pounded on the door to the diner since it was opening later (because of Christmas).  
  
Luke came downstairs with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked when he opened the door.  
  
She walked in and sat down at the counter.  
  
"Luke, We all know what you did so just admit it. And where's my coffee? And what happened to this place?"  
  
He sighed, came behind the counter and started the coffee machine. "Lorelai, I have no idea what you're talking about so please, enlighten me. Oh, and this is Jess' doing."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Not going to think of why Jess did this, so that part's dropped. You came into my house and gave my daughter presents. Oh, and one for me, I might add."  
  
He turned around and looked at her. "Lorelai, I didn't do any such thing."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Liar."  
  
He through his arms up in the air. "Fine, don't believe me, but you need to know that I didn't give you or Rory any gifts."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Lorelai, I'd be broke right now if I got things for Rory."  
  
She looked at him. "How would you know that stuff would be expensive?"  
  
"I didn't, I assumed. And besides, there's nothing I could give you."  
  
"Besides the one thing I truly want, yes of course, that is a tough one."  
  
"Lorelai, you know for a fact I would never give you the recipe of my 'magical' coffee."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You did do it! That's the title of the recipe, AND, it's in YOUR handwriting! Ha!"  
  
"Lorelai I."  
  
"Luke, admit it! You gave us the gifts. How come you don't want to be known as 'The Man Who Save Christmas in the Gilmore Home', I mean, come on, that's priceless."  
  
"Lorelai.ok, fine, what if I did give you the gifts, huh? What would you do? Nothing beca-"  
  
Luke couldn't finish his sentence because Lorelai placed her lips on his. She pulled away, looked into his startled eyes, then grabbed her purse.  
  
"Oh my god. Um, mistletoe. I gotta go, uh, bye." And she was out the door before Luke could say any more.  
  
.......  
  
That night was The Star's Hollow Annual Christmas Get-together with Lorelai and Luke as hosts. Lorelai didn't appear at Luke's all day considering they had to go over the script she was supposed to create.  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner ten minutes before the thing was supposed to start.  
  
"Lorelai! Where have you been! We've all been waiting for you!" Taylor yelled at her.  
  
She turned and looked at Taylor with puffy eyes. "Taylor, I'm not doing it."  
  
"What?! But you have to! You chose to do it!"  
  
"No I didn't! You forced this on me! Do you think I want to do a stupid Christmas thing when my day had sucked beyond all reason! No! So here's your stupid script and, oh, by the way, GO TO HELL!"  
  
She stormed out of the diner and walked as fast as she could to her house. She noticed that when she was a few feet from her house, a truck pulled up beside her and someone got out.  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
She groaned, it was Luke, the person she wanted to see. "What do you want?"  
  
"We need to talk, you have to do that thing with me or Babbette will be taking your place!"  
  
"Good for her, you'll both have a lot of fun."  
  
"Lorelai!" He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. He had an angry face. "Look, if it's just for the stupid kiss, get over it, ok? Because Babbette will kill me up there! I need someone I feel comfortable with."  
  
She looked at him. "You feel comfortable with me? Even after the STUPID kiss?" She slapped him. "You know what? I'm going to tell you how I feel around you. I feel nervous, and anxious, and excited every time I'm around you! I want to please you, I want to please myself, and every time we get close enough, I just want to kiss you and drag you upstairs! So if you think that's comfortable, then let's go."  
  
He looked at her then kissed her. First she was surprised, then they both kept on kissing and it became more passionate. She then pulled away from Luke, and they caught their breath.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked him looking at him squarely in the eye.  
  
"Because.I.feel the same way about you."  
  
She kissed him again and soon the lights came on brightly from the gazebo and they pulled apart to look. They were hugging looking at the lights when they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Wow, that's so beautiful."  
  
They turned their heads in the other direction and saw Rory.  
  
"Rory! I thought you were at Paris'!" Lorelai said.  
  
"I was, but then her boyfriend came and I told them about this Christmas thing, and then we all decided to come. Oh, by the way, it looks like you two need some mistletoe." Rory reached into her pocked and tied it to the tree above them. "Later."  
  
They nodded at her when she left to go find Jess. They turned toward each other and started kissing again.  
  
"Merry Christmas," they whispered to each other.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wasn't that a beautiful ending? I think I made it too mushy. But, what can I say? I like mushy endings! But if it involves crying, it's way too much fluff for me! Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed my little Christmas story and I hope that you REVIEW! Well, au revior for now! Happy Boxing Day everybody in Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and United Kingdom! And have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 


End file.
